The present invention relates generally to a multiplication checkers game apparatus for play by two people. This game combines the general tactics and game playing skills of checkers with numerical manipulations of the multiplication tables from 1-12.
In today's society the game of checkers is well known and played internationally. Throughout the years there have been numerous variations and various methods of play. The play of the traditional checkers game involves two players moving game pieces on a firm playing surface divided alternately between differently colored squares, with all play being conducted on spaces of one color. The players sit on opposite sides of the board and alternately move their pieces diagonally in a forward direction. Upon reaching the last row on the board, pieces are crowned becoming "kings". Kings may move both backwards and forwards diagonally. The object in the traditional game is to eliminate opponent's game pieces from play by jumping them.
The present invention adds a new dimension to this old game. The present invention has a square game board of 144 playing squares each square having two numerals one numeral facing each player. The present invention provides both a unique playing strategy and provides an educational stimulus. It also provides for a Super Win opportunity for a player that can move his/her 12 Piece across the game board and capture the 12/12 or 1/144 playing square of the opponent.
A further component of the game is the game pieces also referred to as the checkers. There are sixty game pieces, thirty for each player. Two of the checkers (one for each player) is labeled 12 and referred to as a 12 Piece. They are placed on the 12/12 or 1/144 game square of the players at the beginning of each game and can be moved as a king or a crowned playing piece.
Various checker games are known in the art. One such patent discloses a checker game with the game pieces representing mathematical functions for addition, subtraction, multiplication and division. Points are scored for winning the game and for performing the mathematical functions. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,062 (Palmer M. Johnson).
This prior art does not disclose the instant invention.